nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris McGrawl
Chris McGrawl was a character role-played by LordJasta. Description Chris McGrawl was an attorney working for the [[Department of Justice|'Department of Justice']]. He was also a former EMS paramedic. As a paramedic, he was in a relationship with [[Freya Manning|'Freya Manning']]. Chris held a grudge against Officer''' Bexar McCree and once had a warrant out for his arrest due to criminal threats against him. He often secretly advised people to use criminal tactics to resolve issues. Events Steele V. Steele Divorce Case Chris agreed to represent [[Jean Steele|'''Jean Steele]]' '''in her divorce case against her husband' Jordan Steele. He surprised '''Jordan with the divorce papers at the''' Steele Family parking lot on Christmas Eve, while saying "Merry Christmas." The divorce was granted and Jordan was ordered to pay Jean $5,000 per week in alimony. Toretti Lawsuit Cadet [[Francis J Francer|'''Francis J Francer]] called Chris''' and pretended to be Cadet [[Domenic Toretti|'''Domenic Toretti]].' He told Chris to deliver four meat lovers pizzas to [[Pillbox Medical Center|'Pillbox Medical Center]] and agreed to pay him $8,000. Chris was never paid and filed a lawsuit against Toretti suing for $9K for the pizzas and $18K for damages, he also called Francis as a witness. The case was later dropped by McGrawl for unspecified reasons. McGrawl V. Steele Chris sued Officer Jordan Steele for $500K for allegedly putting him in a jail cell and leaving him there on December 25, 2019. Defense attorney Kevin McLoughlin '''represented '''Steele during the case. Jordan denied putting him in the cell and cited that McGrawl must be a witch because he pushed himself through the bars. Judge Buck Stanton presided over the case and ruled in favor of Steele. DUI Arrest Chris was ordered to leave his trailer in Sandy Shores by [[Negan Graham|'Negan Graham']]' '''and the [[Lost MC|'Lost MC']]. He was also being extorted by [[Sonya Summers|'Sonya Summers']] for $20K per week for "protection."' '''Sonya forced Chris to allow her to store her weapons and other items in his trailer. He suspected that [[Milton Pointdexter|'Milton Pointdexter']] of [[Payne Real Estate|'Payne Real Estate']] informed Sonya that McGrawl lived across the street. Chris got drunk and was arrest for a DUI hit-and-run by Officer Jordan Steele. Helping Police Jordan wanted to investigate Negan, the Lost MC, Sonya and Milton's involvement with McGrawl. Chris was afraid but agreed to help police. At the request of Officer Steele and Cadet Brian Knight he called Sonya, she was angry about the money and now demanded $100K. McGrawl was placed in a holding cell at MRPD for his own safety by Steele and Knight. '''They had to leave to assist other officers in a police chase. '''Sonya later called Chris and wanted to meet up to collect the money, he informed her that he was in a cell. She deduced that he must be at MRPD 'and headed to the police station with 'Sean Tinker. Sonya checked all the doors at MRPD and went to the back lot and discovered that the door leading to holding cells was unlocked. She entered the holding cells area and questioned McGrawl, she then shot him multiple times with a shotgun. Death Chris McGrawl died on February 9th, 2020, he was pronounced dead at Pillbox Medical Center by Dr. Agnes Ranbough. Chris was in the process of helping police investigate the criminal activities of Sonya Summers, Negan Graham, and the Lost MC in Sandy Shores. Sonya located McGrawl inside MRPD in a holding cell and snuck in through the back door which was left open. She then shot McGrawl repeatedly with a shotgun. McGrawl remained in the cell for an hour until he was found by Officer Jordan Steele and taken to the hospital, where he died. Trivia * Chris was known for his signature mullet. * His former girlfriend Freya Manning left him to marry''' Mr. Chang. * He offered to help [[Nettie Machete|'''Nettie Machete]] find a hitman. * McGrawl was accused of being an ambulance chaser attorney. Gallery Chris1111.JPG Category:Male Category:Lawyer Category:Deceased